Ultraman Melbla
Ultraman Melbla (ウルトラマン・メルブラ Urutoraman Merubura) ''is an Ultra that fought with Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul in the old days. When Gaia and Agul got an host he was lefted alone. 50,100 years later he soon found a host named Takashi Uzumi. Name Melbla name comes from a German word which is "''Himmeblau" which means Blue Sky because Ultraman Melbla body is blue. History Ultraman Melbla Takashi Uzumi is a virtual miner he controls a set of robots to mine for him. Later the robots discovered a giant statue of a "Ultraman". Later he was fused with the Ultraman. After a couple minutes Takashi Uzumi later found himself in a his room. The robots carried him to it. Then he feels dizzy. The next day, he found out there was a kaiju roaming around the city he lived in destroying buildings in the News. He was shocked and scared. He didn't know what to do. After a while he found himself holding an "Item". When he see through out the window the kaiju was surprisingly coming for him. He panicked more. After a while the "Item" was shining. He soon transform by accident and fought the kaiju. He was easily defeated but soon he realize he could shoot beams. The first he does was shooting his final attack which is the '' Merubium ray.'' It was effective and soon the kaiju died. He was relief that it was dead. He thought it was over but it didn't.... Thus the adventure of Takashi Uzumi was created. The following kaiju in the History of Ultraman Melbla was Geschenk Profile Stats * Home world: '''Planet Earth (Guardians of the Earth Universe) After 55,100 years. * '''Height: micro ~ 48 m * Weight: '''40,000 t Body Features * '''Melbla Head: Referring to his back of the head when he swims he takes a extra boost to go deeper in the sea.He also can shoot beams from his crystal. * Melbla Eyes: His eyes can detect hidden enemies, even those that are invisible or hiding behind objects, can also see vast distances. * Life Gauge: The proper term for Melbla's color timer, he has no set time limit to how long he can be active. Instead it serves to show how much energy he has left, his energy is used up both by attacking and receiving blows. * Melbla Breaster: 'The gold and black bands around his life gauge, they are pieces of armor and sturdiest part of his body, being almost indestructible. * '''Melbla Body: '''The blue ultra's body can withstand low temperatures and survive in the vacuum of space. * '''Arms: ' Concentrates the energy for most of Melbla's ray attacks. * '''Feet: '''Able to generate anti-gravitational energy for flight. * '''Size Change: Melbla can become Human & gigantic size. Transformation Exlizira: Takashi raises the Exlizira into the ground and shine to the sky, It then activates and bathes in the sky of a bright light into the ocean before Takashi transform into Melbla. Takashi also may scream "Melbla!" later then while transforming. Trivia * Ultraman Melbla is my first Ultraman "OC" posted in this website. * There is some a little bit of some Heisei Ultraman design in this Ultraman. * Ultraman Melbla body is based on Ultraman Agul's V1 body with a pointer tip of his breaster and longer end. * Ultraman Melbla head is based on Cosmos's Corona Mode's head. * The eyes were a combination of Ultraman Belial old form and Ultraman Agul's eyes. * This Ultraman was created by me Disqusser05. * Sorry if the Ultraman Melbla name is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Kaiju Melba.... Ultraman Melbla name is not based on it. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Disqusser05